


A Nobleman's Nephew

by ribbons



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Charles and Mary's son. The title's from his big scene in <i>Murder Must Advertise</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nobleman's Nephew

He had been too young to serve in the Second War, unlike the cousin whose portrait he now stood before. Now an adult, he closely resembled Jerry -- enough that his cousin's former tutors had regarded him with dread when it was his turn at Christ Church.

He was conscious that he hadn't inherited the Wimsey hands, nor the family's artistic leanings -- neither his uncle's gift for music nor his mother's flair for design. But he was _sound_ \-- enough for Uncle Peter to rely on him.

Even if he _had_ used the gallery to test the toy aeroplane he'd assembled minutes before.


End file.
